


Night Terrors

by The_SeaCat



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Fluff, Spiceynoodles, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SeaCat/pseuds/The_SeaCat
Summary: Red Son decides to spring a surprise attack on MK's apartment one night, but ends up finding something unexpected when he arrives...
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72





	Night Terrors

Two part plans were always the best kind.

Go in, set everything the Noodle Boy owned on fire, then leave. 

Sure, it wasn’t very elaborate, nor very eloquent, but not every plan had to be. So long as he could make the brat’s night just a little bit harder, he would be very satisfied.

Red Son slipped in through the window, managing to warp the latch just enough for him to do so, with all the quiet of a cat returning from a hunt. Yet despite the need for silence he couldn’t but click his tongue, still somewhat quietly, at the sight of the room around him. As usual, the residence of human peasants were so bourgeois, and the Noodle Boy’s apartment was no exception. But at least most mortals kept their places relatively neat, or at least from what he had seen; it was like the Noodle Boy didn’t even try that hard to keep his home organized! 

Ugh… destroying this place a second time would no doubt be a public service!

Red Son moved quietly from the room he was in, and towards the bedroom. He was sure the brat was home, and he definitely wanted to see the look on his face when he woke up to find everything was on fire. He couldn’t help a grin at seeing MK curled up in his bed, back facing him as he slept, somewhat turned halfway onto his stomach, then he looked around, trying to decide what to set on fire first. Maybe something in the other room first to really get things going? Or something here? Maybe the Noodle Boy’s closet…

MK shifted in his sleep, and he froze briefly, almost in mid-tiptoe, half expecting the boy to jump up and swing the Monkey King’s staff at him. But he didn’t, and he could relax again, exhaling in relief as he turned to leave the room quietly again, deciding it would be much more fun to set something out there on fire first and let the blaze get really out of control before the Noodle Boy could do anything about it.

“D-Dad… p-please… I’m sorry…”

Red Son stiffened again, not even a full tiptoe step out of the bedroom doorway when he heard MK speak. He turned around slowly, once again half expecting the boy to be awake, however his back was still too him, and to all intents and purposes he seemed to still be asleep… but he was shaking, trembling in his sleep like he was frightened. So that bit of dialogue obviously wasn’t directed to him… was he dreaming about something?

Curiosity, most likely ill placed, overtook him and brought him with careful, quiet steps closer towards MK as he slept until he was only a step or two away from the bed. He could just make out MK’s face from here, and from what he could see, the boy was still fast asleep, though his face was contorted into one of fear, and possibly even pain. He was clinging tightly to his blankets, bunched up at his belly, and to one corner of his pillow in such a way that it was a wonder it didn’t tear. Red Son felt a bit cheated, since it wasn’t he that was bringing such an expression to the Noodle Boy’s face… still, he couldn’t help but be curious just what he was dreaming about that was so much more awful than the presence of a demon?

MK flinched in his sleep, curling in on himself all the tighter, almost sending Red Son jumping back with a cry; the sound of the pillow’s fabric straining to where now it truly was astonishing that it hadn’t torn from MK’s finger nails digging into it.

“P-Please… dad…! I’m sorry…! D-Don’t…!”

Red Son felt a pit develop in his stomach.

He’d heard of this. And it was so obvious from the way MK was curling in on himself, almost tucking his head into his chest while clinging to whatever he could. He couldn’t help but clench his fists, letting out a long, drawn out huff of air from his nostrils as he looked down over the boy, stepping closer to the bed to do so.

He was disgusted by the fact, but he felt sorry for the Noodle Boy. Disgusted, and yet, not so much that he was ashamed to admit it. Far from it, really. And while that should have bothered him, it didn’t.

Red Son sat himself down as gently as he could on the edge of MK’s bed without waking him, expression softening to one of sympathy as he sat there, watching as the boy trembled in his sleep. There was a slight voice in the back of his mind, telling him how ridiculous it would look if he, a demon, were seen feeling sorry for a human, but he ignored it. Ignored it knowing full well that even his own mother and father wouldn’t judge him for this.

Yes, he was a demon, and yes, demons could be hard on each other. Too hard for most humans to handle, of course, but at least his family especially had dignity and certain standards that some humans clearly didn’t. For instance, even though his mother and father could be harsh at times, scolding him, taunting him, even mocking him despite how he tried to please them… they would never--never in a million millenia--raise their hand to him. Despite how brutal his father could be, he knew for a solid fact that his father would tear off his own arms with his own teeth rather than harm him. Especially after that debacle with that strange energy he’d found; while it was done in private, his father, in one of the most humble acts he’d seen from him, apologized for trying to harm him and his mother while under its influence. He even thanked them for the part they played in bringing him back to his senses…

Knowing that MK had gone through something such… maltreatment, he couldn’t see his parents judging or looking down on him for feeling even the slightest bit sorry for even his sworn enemy, nor for deciding not to carry out his designs that night. They would say something about his sense of honor being too sensitive, but they wouldn’t judge him.

Besides…

He just couldn’t do it. Not with the Noodle Boy looking so… vulnerable. To attack him now when he was obviously reliving such a painful time in his life just wouldn’t be right. Too sick, for even his tastes. And he wouldn’t stoop to something that cruel, especially when in the back of his mind he could honestly see the object of the boy’s nightmare possibly doing just that.

He didn’t realize it at first, but at some point, his hand had reached up and placed itself softly against MK’s back, stroking back and forth in very slight motions. When he did realize he’d been doing such a thing, he didn’t stop; hesitated for a moment yes, but didn’t stop. He could feel MK’s shivers through the fabric of his shirt, along with the rapid rise and fall of his breathing as the nightmare persisted. He knew better than to wake him, so he simply continued to sit and wait, his hand still stroking MK’s back gently in as comforting a way as he could manage. 

It was only when MK stopped shaking, uncurling slowly from his protective tuck, and settling into the mattress beneath him with his breathing finally steading to a more even rhythm, that he finally stood up to take his leave. True, he could still carry out his plan and spring his little surprise on the Noodle Boy, and with great ease… 

But he figured that what he’d already been through that night was enough.

With one last glance back at MK, Red Son took his leave; slipping back out the window he’d come in through, shutting it behind him quietly so the Noodle Boy wouldn’t be aroused. 

He’d had a chance to think things over, and his plan wasn’t really that well thought out anyway. It wasn’t elaborate enough for his tastes. He would come back another time, when he’d thought out something better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Night Terrors(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871529) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
